The Mark
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Jackson has returned to Beacon Hills, but he's not alone. He's brought his stepsister along with him. Not even a week after returning, hunters knock on the Argents' door. What does Jackson's sister have to do with it? And what part does Stiles have to play in this whole thing? R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Stiles smacked at the table to shut off his alarm.

Christmas break was never long enough. It seemed like only yesterday they had gotten out of class and had headed into the mountains for a week of skiing. Ethan and Aidan had joined them, bringing Lydia and Danny with them. They had spent New Year's together, ringing it in with a massive party.

Derek and Peter didn't join in the rest of the pack's festivities. Derek had returned without Cora. One of the packs in Oregon agreed to take her in. The Hales hadn't wanted to separate but Derek wasn't going to compromise his sister anymore. After what had happened with Jennifer, he pushed himself further away from everyone else. Peter was Peter.

Isaac and Allison had forged a new relationship. Everyone thought it was going to be tense but Scott had found someone new. Kira Yukimura was still considered the new girl but she was a part of the group. She had helped them overcome the kitsune during their junior year of high school. That had pretty much cemented her in their group.

The biggest victory they'd had had been over the doorways Scott, Allison, and Stiles had opened in their minds. The demons that had come out of the nemetan had driven them nearly to insanity. Their friends had been their anchors, pulling them back when they reached the brink. A couple of times they had wanted to give in but their friends were too stubborn to let them go. And good thing too. There were seniors now and about to graduate.

The alarm blared again. Stiles groaned as he picked it up and tossed it across the room. He looked at his phone. He really didn't want to get up. He didn't want to go back to school. Although he wanted to graduate but he didn't want to go to school.

He stared at the door for the longest. Maybe he could just roll over and get some more sleep. No that wouldn't work. His dad would just get him up in another ten minutes. He might as well get up and changed for the day.

John was in the kitchen when he came downstairs. Rafael McCall had come in to take his job a year ago, but due to the stubbornness of the pack, he had kept his job. They had solved so many cold cases in a few short months. It was all due to the fact that John now knew about werewolves and banshees and kanimas and hunters and were-coyotes and kitsunes. Scott's dad couldn't do anything about the cases that had been solved so he had had no choice but to leave the good sheriff alone.

His dad said a quick hello then kissed his son on the forehead on his way out the door. He had been doing that a lot lately. Stiles could only contribute it to the fact that it was happy to have his family back together and his job. He had taken the news about the supernatural as well as anyone could. He was using the knowledge to help keep the town safe.

Stiles made a quick breakfast and downed the rest of the coffee. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door, munching as he went. He jumped in his car and headed towards Derek's old apartment. The twins had taken up residence there after Derek had left. Though they technically weren't teenagers, they kept up the ruse to make sure no one found out things they weren't supposed to know. Stiles had been relegated to designated driver for them since their bikes were in the shop.

The twins were ready when he pulled up. They did a quick round of Rock Paper Scissors which Ethan one. Scowling, Aidan climbed in the back seat. Ethan smiled at Stiles at his win Stiles shook his head and headed for school.

The parking lot was packed with cars. Stiles found an empty parking spot at the very end. The three filed out and tried to make their way up to the front. They found Lydia and Danny standing at the very edge of a group of people. Stiles stood on his tiptoes to see over everyone.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked. He let his nose take the lead first. "Is that another werewolf?"

"His name is Jackson," Lydia said. "Jackson Whittemore."

"I thought Jackson was in England," Stiles said.

"So did I. Obviously he's not. And he brought a girl with him."

She didn't sound happy and Stiles didn't blame her. She had been in love with Jackson for as long as anyone could remember. She was the one that made sure he came back as a werewolf when he was he kanima. When he left, she had hidden her pain with other guys. Now she that she was stable with Aidan it was a slap in the face for Jackson to come back.

Jackson had obviously heard them talking through the crowd. He made an agitated face at those around him and they split like a sea. He escorted the girl through the crowd, talking close to her ear. It gave Stiles a good moment to look at her. She was tall, about an inch or two shorter than Jackson, with midnight hair and bright green eyes. They were brighter than Derek's and they seemed to know something.

"Well if it isn't Stilinski," Jackson said as he stopped. "I thought you would have found a new pack to run with."

"He's part of the pack so he stays." Scott forced his way through them. "Jackson."

Jackson looked him up and down. Scott must have flashed his eyes because the other guy smiled. He turned his head.

"This is my sister Kwynn."

Lydia sighed. "You don't have a sister. You're an only child."

"My dad remarried after he and my mom divorced. He married Kwynn's mom six months ago. So she's my sister." Kwynn said something in a different language and he snorted in laughter.

"What'd she say?" Lydia demanded.

Jackson looked at her. "She said if your skirt was any shorter the whole world would be able to see what's under there."

Lydia looked indignant as they walked away, the group following them as they went. Isaac and Allison walked up then with Kira behind them. Isaac inhaled deeply.

"Do you smell that?" he asked. The other werewolves in the group nodded. "Smells like smoke."

"What?" Stiles asked. "Like something is on fire?"

"No," Aidan replied. "Like someone keeps smoke surrounding them."

Scott turned to all of them. "Jackson's made his presence known in the area. We can't go after him if he doesn't do anything to us first. We have three months until we graduate. Let's not get killed, maimed, or in any trouble. Last semester was quiet. Let's make sure this semester is as well."

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

Stiles wanted to slam his head into a locker as he walked into his advanced history class. Kwynn was sitting in the middle of the classroom with everyone surrounding her. She looked as if she was in a special kind of hell. He realized pretty quickly that without Jackson around her, she was just a normal girl starting a new school. She had to be at a disadvantage because she was the new girl in the midst of her senior year.

Sighing he pushed his way through the people and plopped down in the last open seat beside her. She looked at him and sighed heavily. She was already surrounded by idiots. Stiles was different kind of idiot but he also understood being something strange. When he thought he was losing his mind last year, people had looked at him like he had grown a second head.

Mrs. Hughes walked in and everyone dispersed for their seats. Kwynn ran a hand through her hair then turned to smile at him. He returned it then looked up to the front. Mrs. Hughes smacked her hands to free them of chalk.

"Good morning class. I hope your break was fun. I also hope you understand that this class will not be an easy one. You will have two big research papers due in this class. The first will be of my choice. The second I will leave to your own discretion…" she started.

Stiles tuned her out and started doodling in his notebook. He had heard all about Mrs. Hughes from Lydia. She was a hard teacher but she was fair. She was teaching a college entry level because she believed all of her students were going to college. Stiles was going to college but it didn't mean he had to pay attention in history when it was the first day of class. Plus he they were black scheduling this year so he had two hours with this woman. He had to do something before he pulled out what little hair he had.

A folded piece of paper landed on the edge of his desk. He saw Kwynn turn away out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed it and unfolded it as quietly as possible. He cringed when Mrs. Hughes looked at him. He knew he looked guilty of something and she knew he did as well. She decided not to call him out on it as she continued going over her expectations for the semester. He opened the paper.

"_Diolch." _

Stiles frowned. He didn't know what it meant. He looked over at Kwynn. She was sketching something in her notebook, ignoring him for the moment. Either that or she wasn't aware that he was looking at her. He looked down at the paper. After agonizing over it for another minute he replied.

"_Um… I don't know what that means…." _

He folded it up and tossed it. It hit her in the shoulder and fell into her bag. She reached down and pulled it up. Stiles tilted his head as he caught a glimpse of something on her arm. He couldn't make it out as she turned to read the note. He heard a snort before the note fell on his desk again.

"_It means thank you in Welsh."_

He made a noise of understanding then set pen to paper.

"_So you're from Wales? I thought Jackson's family moved to England?" _

It wasn't a minute after the paper had left his hand that it was back on his desk. He could see the writing through the folds.

"_I am from Wales, but I was in a boarding school in England. I invited his family for Christmas at our little house in Wales. That's the long and short of it. Welsh is my first language." _

Mrs. Hughes was now passing down the aisles as she was talking about the War of the Roses. She looked at Stiles from the corner of her eye but didn't say anything to him. He had the distinct impression that she felt as if he was still crazy. He felt a bubble of indignation pop up. He wasn't crazy. He had just had a door open in his mind.

As the teacher wandered up the aisle and back to her desk, he saw Kwynn pick up her phone. She sighed heavily and texted back. She caught his eye and shook her head. It must be Jackson from the way she was reacting. Even though they seemed to be close, he could tell she was not as conceited as Jackson.

Mrs. Hughes rambled until the bell rang an hour and half later. Jackson was waiting at the door. Stiles waved as the two disappeared down the hallway. Just once he wished Jackson wouldn't be an ass. That wasn't going to happen any time soon and he might as well get over that.

He sat through another boring class, advanced algebra with Isaac, and was very happy when lunch time rolled around. They piled around their favorite table under the tree and things from their lunches they didn't want. Everyone talked all at once when Jackson came out carting Kwynn behind him. She looked miserable. Jackson had fallen in with his own crew, save Danny who was sitting at their table with Ethan.

"So I heard the new girl is in your history class," Lydia said with just a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, she is. Did you guys know she's from Wales?" he asked.

"We haven't actually talked to her yet, Stiles," Scott replied with a slight smile. "She's been glued to Jackson's hip since this morning."

"Actually I don't think she likes it very much."

"Well, she doesn't look like she minds," Lydia said.

The entire table turned and looked. Jackson's old crew had welcomed him back, even going so far as to take in his sister. But the sister didn't seem to like all the attention. After someone would talk to her, she would look back down at the book in front of her. She was different than Jackson but he didn't seem to see it. He kept bragging about her.

"See the way her shoulders hunch?" Allison asked. "She hates all the attention."

"If we go over there, Jackson will pitch a fit," Lydia said.

"Wait here."

Danny got up. He was immediately accepted at the table. He placed a hand on Kwynn's shoulder and spoke to her. She looked across the room at them and nodded. Jackson made a comment and Danny shut him down. Jackson fumed as Danny helped Kwynn gather her things. He kept a hand on her back as he guided her through the throng of people. He shoved at Ethan's shoulder to get him to move over.

"All right," he said. "You already know Stiles from the way he talks about you. The one to his right is Scott McCall. The girl to his right is his girlfriend is Kira Yukimura. Then there's Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey, Lydia Martin, Aidan and Ethan. And obviously I'm Danny Mahealani."

"I'm Kwynn Conway," she replied. She glanced over her shoulder at Jackson's table and sighed. "Thanks for that. He tends to be an ass."

"Why did you come to America from Wales?" Lydia asked. "Couldn't you stay in Wales?" She shoved her fork in her mouth.

Allison kicked her under the table. "Excuse my friend. When she's slighted, she holds on to it for a while."

"It's all right. My dad died when I was little. My mum worked three jobs to keep us afloat and send me to a boarding school in England. Welsh is my first language so it was fun going to an all-English speaking school," she replied.

"Where are you from?" Scott asked.

"Anglesey. It's the northernmost part of Wales. It's technically an island though."

"So, your mom married Jackson's dad?" Stiles asked. She nodded. "Whats that like?"

She laughed when Scott smacked his friend in the back of the head. "It's not bad on most days. We have our differences and typically go our separate ways. Today he decided he wanted to be protective. It's unusual."

"Jackson has never been a normal person," Danny said. "What's your schedule for the rest of the day." She handed him the paper and he bent his head over it. "Oh, cool. We have English together after lunch."

"I'm there as well," Isaac said. Ethan and Aidan seconded his response. "What are you doing after school?"

"I guess I'm going home with the wolf," Kwynn replied. She didn't catch the looks everyone shot over her head.

"Would you like to hang out with us?" Stiles asked.

"Sure, but I think my mom wanted to know how my first day went."

"That's not an issue," Danny said. "I'll swing by and pick you up. Jackson can't say no to me. We'll show you around the town. And probably go to that little diner over on Peterson."

Kwynn smiled. "That sounds great. Tomorrow I'll be on the pitch with the team."

"She means soccer," Danny translated when everyone looked confused. "Season starts next week."

"Will coach let someone new on?" Scott asked. "The team's been training forever."

"Football is the universal sport," Kwynn replied.

Danny laughed at everyone's blank response. The bell rang and he stood, extending his hand once again. Kwynn took it. Ethan grabbed her bag and shook her off when she reached for it. Danny started talking before they had even left the table. Isaac and Aidan hung back.

"Now I know I'm not just smelling things," Isaac said. "That girl smells of smoke."

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know. But there's one person I bet who does. We'll invite him this afternoon."

"Why?"

Allison patted him on the shoulder. "Because, Stiles, that girl couldn't take her eyes off you."

Stiles stared at his friends as they walked away from him. A slow smile curved his lips as he grabbed his bag and followed his friends from the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

Kwynn slammed the door to Jackson's Porsche and stormed through the garage door into the house. The day had been good. She had made friends with Danny and Allison quite quickly. Danny had showed her to the locker rooms for the soccer team. There was already a locker with her name on it. Leave it to her stepdad to get his way when it came to his kids.

She had been talking to everyone when Jackson had stopped his car in front of them and demanded she get in. They had argued right there in the parking lot. He had finally grabbed her arm and shoved her in the passenger side. They had argued the whole way home. To get revenge, she slammed his precious car's door.

Jackson rounded the car and stared at his door. With a growl, he stalked after her. Ever since his dad had asked him to keep an eye on her, he had taken the responsibility too deeply. He didn't want anyone touching her. So when Danny had put his foot down and threatened to expose him, he had backed off a little. Then he got to thinking. How the hell did Danny know? It had to be McCall and his pack.

When the last bell rang, he ran to his car and made sure he got to Kwynn before the others did. She was already clustered around them, laughing at something Danny said. He knew she knew he was there and steadfastly ignored him. He lost his temper and jumped from his car. She fought him, yelling in Welsh so only he knew what she was saying. It wasn't pretty.

He found her in the living room flipping through the many stations. Anger radiated off her, heating the room. He tuned his ear to the upstairs. Kwynn's mother Anastasia was upstairs in her bedroom. She wouldn't be able to hear him if he spoke in normal tones. If he started yelling, he was sure she would hear.

"Kwynn, you have no idea who those people are," he said.

She cursed in Welsh then turned to him. "I know! I just moved here. God, Jackson, I want to make friends and I don't want you to deem if they're appropriate or not. You did that when we met. I don't need your help."

"Do you know what they are? Did you let your nose take the lead before you talked to them?"

"The stench of werewolf is prevalent in that school. I could smell it before I even stepped inside. I know it well because of you. Don't tell me that I'm not using my nose."

Jackson gripped the back of the couch and forced her to look him in the eye. "McCall is the Alpha of that pack. He has two men who are Betas and the vet is his emissary. He can end you if he wants to. What good would that do your people?" She stared at him. "You're the last female of your kind, Kwynn. That's why my dad moved you here."

"He moved me here because he knew the pack could help. My last name means Wolf, Jackson."

"Allison is a hunter. She could kill you better than Scott. I bet her family knows how to kill your kind."

Kwynn closed her eyes and he thought she was going to give in. Instead, she hooked her foot around his ankle and pushed her body forward. He fell backwards, hitting his head against the coffee table. He was so stunned he couldn't retaliate the way he normally would. He stared up at her as she sat on him. She placed her hands by his head and lowered her face to meet his. Their bodies were inches apart.

"Don't dictate my life, Jackson Whittemore. I've survived this long with just my mom. I think I can handle myself. Thanks for the concern," she said. Her accent came out thicker when she was angry.

He saw a fire spark in her green eyes, smelled the smoke that was always surrounding her. She pushed all her weight onto her hands and flipped over, landing agilely on her feet. He rolled over and watched as she disappeared up the stairs. He buried his head in his arms, knowing this day was going to get worse. Danny would be here at five to pick her up and show her the town.

Upstairs, Kwynn walked into her mother's room. Since she had married Jackson's dad, she had become a little more subdued. She didn't have to be on guard all the time. David had made sure they were well-taken care of, but that didn't mean Anastasia wasn't always worried about her daughter. When she walked in, her mother opened her arms.

Kwynn sank into her mother's embrace and sighed. Anastasia started massaging her hair, moving the thick tresses with her fingers. She started to hum a very ancient lullaby, one her father used to sing to her in his native tongue.

"What's wrong, my dear?" he mother asked.

"Jackson's being a royal ass," Kwynn replied. "He's trying to dictate what I can and can't do, who I can and can't be friends with."

"Is there a reason for it?" Her daughter sighed. "Kwynn? Is there a reason he is doing this?"

"There are four werewolves and a banshee that were talking to me today."

"He has a right to be worried."

"To be worried yes, but not to decide who I can be friends with. Dad didn't do that."

"Your father wanted you to be the person you were meant to be, but he also knew what your life would be like. You are the only hope to his people. There are so many males but you are the only female."

Kwynn turned and shimmied back so she could look up at her mother. "Mum, did you know what dad was when you met him?"

Stasia shook her head. "No, not until he marked me." She gripped her daughter's chin and made sure she was looking her in the eye. "Listen to me, fy nghariad. You are of age. You will feel the urge to find that one person who will complete you, who will give you hope. Be careful because once you mark him you can never go back. You will be tied to him for the rest of your life. He will be the only one to give you children. You must protect him at all costs."

Her daughter understood immediately. "Mum, you always told me to hide it, never let it be seen."

"Kwynn, there's a reason our last name means wolf. The wolves always protected them until they were hunted. Now werewolves fill that role. Jackson is just doing what comes natural to him. He will protect whoever you mark as your own. The Hunters will try to kill him. Protect him with everything you have."

Kwynn hugged her mom. "Dw i'n dy garu ni, Mam."

"I love you too, Kwynn."

Kwynn left her mother to go to her room. She looked around the spacious area and thought of Wales. Her home was thousands of miles across the sea. She missed her old room. Even though it was small, she had enough space to sit everything she owned on the floor and stare at it. She looked at her walls. Her father's paintings were situated in a way that made it look like she had more space than she really did. How she missed him.

Bryn Conway had been born in Wales but had immigrated to mainland Europe when he was younger. He had spent thirty years away from his homeland, running from the Hunters. Some of his friends were hunted down until he had no one to protect him. Then he met Anastasia Jones and settled down in Wales once again. Kwynn was born in the Winter of 1995. Unfortunately Bryn died when Kwynn was four, leaving her to learn everything about her heritage on her own and to visit him through his paintings.

She curled up on her bed and stared at the walls until she fell asleep.

(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)

"Hurry up, Danny!" Stiles said from the backseat.

"Shut up, Stiles," Danny replied. "It's a red light. As the son of the sheriff, you should know that by now. And I don't know why you decided to ride with me when you obviously have your own car."

"Ethan didn't want to ride with you and I didn't want you to be lonely."

"You didn't want to drive by yourself since Scott was picking up Kira, Allison and Isaac were coming together, and Aidan was going with Lydia. Ethan decided to ride with Aidan because he didn't want to kill Jackson. Face it. You're the only one single."

Stiles made a face at the lacrosse goalie. "I've told you not to mess with people's feelings like that, Danny. It's very unattractive."

Danny shook his head and put his foot on the pedal as the light changed. They watched the houses changed from suburban homes to upscale, white collar homes. Leave it to Jackson's dad to get the most expensive home in the town.

They pulled into the driveway of the sprawling house. They stared up at it. The last time they had been here, they were trying to keep Jackson from changing into a psycho lizard. That hadn't happened. Danny was the first to get out. Stiles fumbled with the door handle. Finally he managed to get it open and followed his friend up the stairs. Danny knocked then stepped back. A beautiful woman opened the door with a smile.

"Hello. You must be the friends Kwynn was telling me about. Come on in," she said as she stepped back to let them in.

"Thank you. I'm Danny Mahealani and this is Stiles Stilinski. Is Kwynn here?" Danny asked.

"I think she went up into her room. I'll go get her." She smiled when Jackson rounded the corner. "Is Kwynn up in her room?"

"I think she was asleep when I went in about an hour ago," Jackson replied. "I'll go get her."

"Nonsense. You stay here with our guests. I'll get her."

The silence that followed was a little awkward. Stiles refused to meet Jackson's eyes while Danny stared him down. Stiles loved Danny even though he thought he was nuts. Jackson would never hurt the one person who had never given up hope on him when he was a homicidal lizard.

"Are you coming with us?" Danny finally asked.

"I don't want to but I also don't want Kwynn to fall in with your ranks," Jackson replied. "She deserves better."

Stiles snorted. "And you're better? None of us know when you're going to go on a psychotic break."

"What makes you think I would?"

"Let's see. You've done it before. Why would you change in the last year?"

Jackson only narrowed his eyes. Kwynn and her mother came down the stairs ranting in Welsh. Her mother was picking at her clothing, probably commenting on her clothing. Kwynn was dressed in jeans, a long t-shirt, and boots. She looked normal. She finally turned and said something. Her mother opened her mouth to say something but Jackson beat her to it, speaking in flawless Welsh that it surprised Danny and Stiles.

Her mother turned to them. "Well, have a good night. I'll see you two when you get home." She turned and retreated up the stairs.

"She's worse than you," Kwynn said to Jackson.

"At least she cares. Oh by the way, I'm spending the weekend with my mom," he replied.

"I'll be fine."

Jackson didn't seem convinced but he didn't say anything. He watched as Danny offered his arm. Kwynn smiled at him as she accepted it. They slipped into their own little world as they walked out to the car. Danny gave her the front seat, putting Stiles and Jackson in the backseat together. Jackson really didn't have to go because he had grown up in Beacon Hills, but he had to go because Kwynn was going. It was part of his oath.

Danny and Stiles were all talk as they went through the best parts of the town. It included the old train station where Derek had hidden when he was changing teenagers into werewolves, the entrance to the preserve, the hospital, and many other places such as the library. The last was Danny's idea of a good time. The boy loved to read and it came out in everything he did. That's how he was so good with computers. He read up on them so he was good with them.

When they thought it was finished, they went to the pack's favorite hangout after the pack house. Duke's Diner had come to town when they were young. The waitresses were nice, as was the owner. They were regulars so whoever was their waitress knew exactly what to get. Sometimes they changed it up on her and ordered something different. The waitress would always smile and do as they asked. Some of their fellow students worked there so it made for a big after party after big wins.

The parking lot was full as they pulled in. The basketball team was getting ready to play in the regional championship. They had won their district and sectionals. All that was left was regionals then on to state. They were eating before they left. Half the town was going to go with them so it would feel as if the town were empty.

Their group was already in the back corner taking up three tables. Derek and Peter were sitting in the corner as far away from the teens as they could get. They were the oldest in the pack and everyone knew it.

Kwynn stopped as scents flooded her nose. Danny and Stiles pushed their way through the loud basketball players. Jackson stopped beside her and turned his body to shield her from view. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye as he waited for her to process everything.

School hadn't been as bad because she wasn't around everyone at once. They were in class most of the time, meaning the only time she was around too many people was when she was in the hall. He heard her inhale sharply then let it out slowly. Processing all the smells was a hard thing to do when you were thrust into something new.

"This is why I didn't want you to come," he whispered.

"I'm all right. It's just going to take a minute," she replied.

Over at the table as Danny sank into his chair beside Ethan, Peter watched the two teenagers in front of the door. Something about the girl was familiar. He couldn't place it, but he could have sworn he'd seen something like this before. Jackson was obviously protecting her, if anything could be told by the way his body was positioned.

Slowly they made their way over. Jackson moved like the predator he was, slow and sure of himself. But he kept his body between her and them the entire time. He listened to the girl as she talked to him in some foreign language. She had to be the new student they wanted them to meet.

When they got to the table, Jackson pulled the chair out beside Allison and waited until she sat down. Allison smiled at the new girl as Jackson moved to sit beside stiles against the wall. Everyone chorused a hello. Scott took the lead.

"Glad you could meet us, Kwynn," he said with a smile as he leaned forward. "The two older guys are Derek and Peter Hale, the oldest members of the group. Peter and Derek, this is Kwynn Conway. She just moved here from Wales."

"What part of Wales?" Peter asked.

"Anglesey," Kwynn replied. She was staring at Peter as he was staring at her. She took a deep breath and Jackson tensed. "So I'm new to all of this but I think Jackson brought me here for the very reason that he doesn't want me to know one piece of vital information."

"What information is that?" Danny asked.

She watched Jackson shake his head vigorously as he moved one hand under his chin in the stop talking motion. She was going to take over her life here. Even if her mother didn't want her to tell them she knew, she was going to. They would have to keep her close because she knew.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned into her hand. "The fact that some of you are werewolves." She got the reaction she wanted by the way they reacted. They looked at each other and shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. "You see there's a way to tell when some people are more than what they seem. Those who are alike tend congregate together with the people who know about them. Except Jackson. He's kind of a loner."

Jackson huffed. "Thanks for that."

"You know what we are," Aidan said, "so tell us what you are."

Kwynn smiled and shook her head. "Not yet. The pieces aren't all in place. Besides, I'm just here to make friends before I graduate."

"And run your mouth," Jackson muttered. "Just broadcast to the entire world that you know about the supernatural."

"And what about you?" she countered. "You tend to think that I can't do anything without your permission, but I just proved I can. I like Danny. I think I'll keep him."

Danny thought about it a moment then shrugged. "I don't mind. She seems fun. I wouldn't mind being tour guide for a little bit, considering how she feels about you."

It was a jab if anyone had heard anything. Everyone looked between Jackson and Danny and waited to see who would crack first. Jackson leaned his head against the wall and crossed his arms. He wasn't going to argue, not with his best friend and new sister.

Stiles watched Jackson stand down from a fight. In a year's time he had become calmer. Most werewolves would have shorter tempers, like Derek and Jackson, so backing down from a fight was very difficult. Watching the nerve in Jackson's jaw jump told him he was right. It was difficult for him to back down from an argument, but Danny fought dirty. He'd seen it happen one too many times. He could hack into anyone's computer and find out their deepest darkest secrets. He would dangle the information over the head until he was certain he wasn't ignored. He'd done it plenty of times with Jackson for them to know. And Jackson knew how dirty Danny fought so backing down was a good thing for him.

Once the knowledge that Kwynn knew about the werewolves, tension seemed to drain. They asked her questions about how living with Jackson was a blessing or a nightmare. She said some things that everyone knew and some things they didn't. Even Lydia was surprised at some things she brought up. Jackson would try to refute everything that was said, but Danny gave him a look that shut him up. There was no winning for Jackson.

Allison volunteered to give Kwynn and Jackson a ride home since she lived a little closer than Danny. The latter had argued but Ethan asked him to go home with him. That settled that argument, but he had to drop Stiles off first.

Allison tried to make small talk. "So why did your mom and dad split up, Jackson? I thought they were happy."

"My mom couldn't handle the werewolf side of things. My dad took to it after he met the local Alpha in our little village," Jackson explained rather easily. "Mom told him to force me to leave or she was leaving. I think my dad saw for the first time that I was finally happy to know who I was so he told her no. She served him with divorce papers a week later. Three months after that it was finalized."

Allison looked in the rearview mirror. "That's when he met your mom?"

"Actually Jackson went to the same school I did," Kwynn replied.

"I thought you went to boarding school."

"I did but unlike boarding schools here, the boarding schools there are also day schools for students who live close or can commute. We met there. I invited them home for Christmas and it was history. I like David. He's really nice. For a lawyer."

The driver was surprised when Jackson laughed. It seemed to be a running joke between the two. Allison was starting to realize that no matter how much they bickered, Kwynn and Jackson had a bond that couldn't be broken. Jackson had always had a bond with only one other person and she was dating a different werewolf.

Allison pulled into their driveway and parked. She watched as Jackson rolled from the front seat and opened the door for Kwynn before she could get unbuckled. Kwynn made a face at him but didn't say anything. Allison rolled the window down when the other girl leaned down.

"Thanks for the ride. We'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"No problem," she replied. "See you tomorrow."

Allison watched the two as they walked up to the door. The way Jackson walked behind Kwynn instantly made Allison think of a protector. When Kwynn had disappeared inside, he turned around and swept the area before shutting the door. Allison put the car in gear and drove around the circular drive. She made a mental note to ask her dad about what she had just seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kwynn ran as hard and as fast as she could.

A week in Beacon Hills and they had already found her. Jackson had been right the night before when he said she couldn't handle what was coming after her. She had never been hurt before. In the last six months Jackson had been the one who had made sure nothing came close to their home. When things had gotten tough, he had called in his pack to help. They had guarded the school night and day until they had come to America. She hadn't thought they would find her so quickly.

Something buried itself in the ground behind her left foot and exploded. Dirt flew everywhere. Rocks pelted her in the back of the legs, on her back, and in the back of the head. One hit hard enough to send her tumbling head over heels. It took a couple of seconds for her to shake the ringing from her head and get to her feet. There was no time to call for help or anything of the sort.

She put on a burst of speed and did her best to get into an open area. Beacon Hills was a huge community. Everyone knew just about everyone. If they saw a new girl running through their town with someone following her, they were determined to get suspicious. She couldn't wait for bound to get suspicious. She needed help now. Danny was too far away at the twins'. Jackson was at his mother's. She didn't have any other numbers to call. What had Jackson said?

_Get to the animal clinic on Circle Drive if you run into trouble. Scott will be there. _

Where was that? The west side of town. She looked up at the sky and found the North Star. She closed her eyes and felt which way the wind was. She remembered something about it being from the west. Running into the wind, she read the street signs.

Something bit into her shoulder. She almost lost her balance again but she kept her feet beneath her. Jackson's advice rang in her ears as she counted off the street signs, turning left onto Circle Drive. No sooner had she done so than she saw the sign. She slowed as she came to the door, smacking her hand against the metal as she did so.

The door flew open a second later to show Scott. He frowned slightly then sniffed. Her grabbed her arm and pulled her into the clinic, slamming the door and bolting it. Kwynn smelled mountain ash and noted that Scott avoided touching the swinging door that led to the exam rooms.

"Deaton, we have a visitor," Scott said as he led her into an exam room.

Deaton turned around and looked at her. His eyes widened then settled into acceptance. He motioned for her to move to the table. She did, hissing as the cold metal bit through her jeans. He got to work, asking her to remove her jacket and lift her shirt. He pulled a bullet from her shoulder and placed a bandage over the wound.

"Where's Jackson?" Scott asked.

"He's at his mom's," she replied.

"What were you doing?" Deaton asked.

"I was going out for a run. My mom said it was okay. David wasn't home so I didn't have to ask him like I would if he were home. I was doing okay, making my way back home actually, when someone attacked me. Jackson told me if I was ever alone to come here. So I did."

Deaton took her answer into consideration then looked at Scott. "You're done for tonight, Scott. Get your mom's car then come back. You can take this young lady home when you're done."

Scott didn't argue. Deaton waited until he heard the motorbike disappear before he looked at Kwynn. She watched as he paced the floor for a few minutes. He seemed to be trying to figure out how to make conversation. She knew undoubtedly what it was.

"You're a long way from home, young lady," he finally said.

"I know," she replied. "Are you the Alpha's emissary? Is that why he listens to you?"

"Scott listens because he knows I can help him. He just has to take my advice. What's your name?"

"Kwynn Conway. My mom married Jackson Whittemore's father. We moved here because of him."

"Because of him? Or because they wanted to protect you?" She didn't argue. "I have a friend in the UK, one who is the emissary to a big pack. He said that one of the races he watches out for took a big hit. That four of their elders were killed. He said they have hope though in the form of a young woman from Wales. Is that you?"

He noticed she paused before answering. "I know what you are and I know who protects you. This place is a safe haven. Hunters will not attack an emissary. If you claim asylum, I have to protect you."

She thought of a way to answer without saying too much. In the end she opted to tell the truth. "I am the only female of the Western. Everyone has gone through so much to make sure nothing happens to me. Now I've been told that it's almost time to find the one."

Deaton sat down in the chair and looked up at her. "Are you nervous? Are you nervous about bringing someone who can't defend himself into this world? That is what will happen, and I think you know that. But you can also protect him. Do you know what will happen when you find him?" She shook her head. "I don't have much material on your kind, but I can tell you that you will mark your intended. He's probably already aware of your existence. He's just waiting."

"Should I go find him? Or should I wait?" Deaton shrugged and she sighed. "That's not helpful."

"Just remember you can always talk to me. My door is always open."

Kwynn smiled at him as she heard the sound of a car pulling up and the door slamming. Scott returned and looked at Deaton. The vet nodded and helped Kwynn from the table. Kwynn smiled at Deaton again. He nodded at her then looked at his assistant.

"Get her home and don't leave until she is safely inside her home," he said.

Scott tilted his head in confusion. "Is everything all right?"

"Let's just say you don't want Jackson Whittemore on your case so early."

Seeming to understand that fright, Scott motioned for Kwynn to go first. She did and walked out to the blue Toyota. Scott waited until she was situated in the front seat before he rounded the car to the driver's side. As a precaution he scented the wind. Something was amiss but he wasn't sure what it was. He got in the car and started it up. Once they were away from the clinic, he looked over at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "I smelled blood when you came in."

"I was shot," she replied. "This is after I got hit in the back of the head with a rock."

"Are you a werewolf?"

Kwynn laughed. "No, I'm definitely not a werewolf."

"But you don't smell human." He caught her eyes when she looked at him. "I mean you do but then again you don't. I have never smelled anything of the sort before. You smell of…smoke and fire."

She looked out the rear window. "It could be the area I came from. It was mostly miners."

"I doubt that would be it." Scott stopped at a red light as silence followed. "I'm going over to Stiles' for a little bit. I know Deaton said to take you straight home but I think it'd be awesome to get to know you better. Danny kind of took over the last meet and greet."

He frowned when she looked out the window again. "Are you expecting someone to jump out of the bushes?"

"No, why?"

"You've been looking out the window behind us since we left the clinic. Is everything all right?"

"I'm sure it is, but I don't know who attacked me. I'm concerned that you'll get hurt."

Scott smiled. "I'm a werewolf. I think I'll heal." The light changed and he continued on. "So how about it? Want to go to Stiles'?"

"Sure. Why not?"

They talked the entire way to the Stilinski house. Most of the stuff they discussed had nothing to do with the supernatural. It was about music and movies. Scott had only started reading a year ago and had found a love of books he never knew existed. Kwynn told him to try some of the female authors, such as Jane Austen. He had read _Pride & Prejudice_, but nothing else.

When they pulled up to the house, the sheriff's car was in the drive. Stiles' jeep was beside it and the lights were on in the living room. Scott got out and waited until Kwynn joined him at the stoop. Then he knocked. It took a second before the door opened, revealing the sheriff halfway dressed for work. He looked the two teenagers over.

"Scott, I thought you would be here earlier?" he said.

"I got held up at work. Sheriff, this is Kwynn Conway. She just moved here and doesn't know many people. I thought she might like to get to know Stiles better," Scott replied.

The sheriff seemed to take the answer as an honest one because he stepped back and let them through. Scott headed straight up the stairs, leaving Kwynn to follow him. She smiled at the sheriff then followed at a slower pace. She could hear Scott and Stiles talking in hushed tones. Stiles obviously didn't trust her because he didn't know what she was capable of. She knocked on the door and they looked at her.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No, not all. Come on in." He shoved Scott away and made a face. "I thought Jackson would be with you."

"He's at his mom's this weekend. He figured he should go see her since he hasn't for a few months. His dad kind of pushed him to do it."

The teen looked around the room. "Why don't we go downstairs and make dinner? There's not a lot of room up here."

Scott looked at her. "I'm up for that. I just have to be home soon. Without Jackson here, his dad tends to get protective."

Scott and Stiles shared a look but didn't comment. When they were downstairs, Kwynn watched the boys roughhouse in the kitchen. Stiles made a homemade pizza from seemingly nothing. Scott made fun of him, calling him the male Martha Stewart. Stiles smacked him with the pizza cutter. They were typical boys.

As she watched, she found herself watching Stiles more than she should. From what she could tell, he wasn't a werewolf. He wasn't a banshee like Lydia (whether Lydia knew that she knew she didn't know). He definitely wasn't a hunter. He didn't have the body type for it. So what was he? She had noticed him her first day of class, which was odd because she wasn't used to noticing someone immediately. But she couldn't find what was so special about him.

The more she watched, the more she began to realize what was going on. Her eyes were adjusted the gently gold hue that surrounded his body. Something warm filled her up from the inside and radiated through her. She knew immediately what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

She looked up. "Yeah. Just thinking."

"About your shoulder? Give it a couple of days and you'll be feeling better."

If he only knew…

Kwynn shook her head as she watched the boys finish the dinner preparations. Stiles grabbed three paper plates because he obviously didn't want to do dishes. He dished out two pieces apiece and grabbed three drinks from the fridge. They ventured into the living room where the boys found a movie to put on. They sat in silence as they munched and watched the movie. There were a lot of explosions, car chases, and firefights.

When it was over, it was closer to ten. Scott stretched as he stood. Stiles gathered their plates and dumped them in the garbage. He returned as Kwynn was getting up.

"So I've wondered something," he said. "I've done a little bit of research on the Welsh language. It's crazy by the way. How do you pronounce your name?"

Kwynn smiled. "One of two ways, actually. You can pronounce it as "Key-an" as if the w were an e. Or you can pronounce it the way my mum does, "Quinn". I go with the way my mum says it. But if you want to be specific, I was christened as "Key-an."

"So you're Catholic?"

"My mum is. She demanded I be raised in the Catholic church." She looked at her phone. "I need to get home. David will be calling the sheriff."

"Who will then say you're at my house." Stiles shrugged like it was no big deal. "This is literally the safest place in the town. No one would dare attack the sheriff's house or son."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Gerard did."

"Gerard was a psycho."

"So was Jackson." He looked at Kwynn. "No offence."

She held up her hands. "None taken. We're not really close."

Stiles pulled a face. "You seemed really close."

"He was being an ass. He tends to do that in stressful situations."

"Tell us about it." He looked down at her phone as it chimed. "Let me guess. That's David Whittemore."

"Nope. It's Jackson. He wants to know where I am. His dad obviously told him I'm not home." She hit the silent button and stuffed it in her pocket. "He can just wait. He's at his mom's. He can leave me alone."

The guys laughed. After a few minutes, Scott and Kwynn said goodbye. Kwynn stamped down the urge to press her nose to Stiles' neck and breathe. It would just cause problems.

Scott waited until she got into the car before he got in. He noticed Stiles stared at them from the front door. He was curious about what was going on, but couldn't pinpoint it. No one could pinpoint it; no one save Jackson. Jackson was in the know because he lived in the house. He wasn't helping anyone by keeping quiet.

Kwynn was grateful Scott didn't say anything as he drove her home. He knew something was going on, but he couldn't ask because he didn't have any information. Deaton had some but not much. He would have to live with her for a little bit to understand anything. The only person who had the most information was Jackson. He had lived with it for the last year.

She wondered how long it would be before her instincts screamed at her to do what was expected of her. She was the last female of her kind. She had to reproduce and give her people another daughter. She hated having such a big responsibility but she couldn't help what she was born into.

Scott pulled around the circle drive and up to the door. She nodded her thanks to him and got out. He watched her from the car until she was in the house just like Deaton told him to do. Deaton knew something about her. He was right when he said she didn't smell like a normal human. The smell of fire and smoke was too bold for her to be a regular human.

He would have to ask Deaton what it was about her that made him so protective. He could feel the pull to protect her even though he barely knew her. It was just something he could feel deep down.

When he was certain she was safely inside, he pulled around the drive and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sitting at a soccer game at five in the evening on a Saturday wasn't anyone's idea of fun. But they had promised Kwynn they would show up. Ever since she had gone with Scott to Stiles' house, the latter had gone out of his way to make share she had fun. He would catch up with her after their first class together and talk about anything they brought go. Jackson didn't say much but Stiles knew that he didn't really like all the attention Stiles was giving his stepsister. He didn't say much about it because he didn't want get yelled at by Kwynn.

Danny had been the one to tell then about the game. No one had really wanted to go until he has said that Kwynn was starting as midfield. They had decided to go as group and show their love to their friend. They were all certain heard them cheering for her as she checked someone on the field. It wasn't like lacrosse where you could push the other players around. They had to be careful not to elbow people or they'd get a foul called on them.

Everyone was surprised when Jackson sat down beside Danny. The other guy nodded and turned his eyes back to the game. No one could deny that Jackson had simply shown because was always around. Scott and Allison had told everyone what they had seen. Allison had asked her dad about it to no avail. Chris Argent had no idea why Jackson was being so protective. They knee he hadn't mated with his stepsister so that ruled out the most obvious choice. When Scott had asked Deaton, the vet hadn't said anything useful. They were left with questions that had no answers.

That didn't sit well with any of them. They were used to getting answers when the asked questions. To have Argent not know and Deaton not giving straight answers, they were left finding out things on their own. They thought of asking Derek for advice but the other werewolf was busy making sure his uncle didn't go foe their friend. Peter had taken an unnatural liking to Braeden. Last time he had done that, Lydia ha thought she was losing her mind. He had been dead at the time so it was even creepier.

The entire Beacon Hills crowd let loose a very excited shout as Emily Blunt passed to Kwynn who was on the far side of the goal and clear. The other girl trapped the ball and took her time aiming. With no one around save the goalie, she knocked it in the upper left corner, tying the game. Her teammates swarmed her for a second then fell back into formation. There wasn't much too left in the game so the goal came at the right time. Now the girls had their heads in the game and were ready to win. This would be the first game the team had won in two years if they pulled it off.

Everyone sat on the edges of their seats as both teams scrabbled while the time slowly ticked down. Stiles and Scott shared a look. They remembered one of their games that had gone something like this. It was also the night Gerard Argent tried to have Jackson kill someone at the game. Instead Jackson had turned his lizard claws on himself. They were all still alive for the most part.

Scott looked at his friends that were so engrossed in the game. It was good to see them relax, not that they hadn't had anything to be up in arms about recently. He never realized how much he enjoyed soccer into he sat down and watched one of his new friends play. He was getting ready to then back to the final moments when Jackson growled. Every werewolf looked at him but he was looking elsewhere. Scott followed his gaze until it landed on a young woman and an older man. Jackson seemed to know them so he marked them then kept scouring the crowd. He marked six more people for a total of eight.

The crowd cheered suddenly and Scott's attention was drawn aback to the game. Kwynn and Emily were both in the mud in front of the goal but were smiling as if nothing had happened, as if they hadn't just won their first game in two years. Their team descended on them, forming a massive dog pile in the mud. Jackson was off the bleachers as soon as the team was done shaking hands with the other team and heading to the locker room. Isaac and the twins followed him which was a smart thing. More werewolves meant more protection. Scott shot Isaac a text telling him to get Jackson and Kwynn back with the pack. The response was instantaneous and it agreed.

Allison grabbed his arm. "You saw that too?" she asked.

He nodded but kept his eyes on the crowd. "Yeah I saw it. I don't know what it means. I told Isaac to bring Jackson and Kwynn with him when he came back."

She tightened her grip. "You sent him in there alone?"

"No. The twins went with him. They're a couple of the strongest among us. They won't hurt her. Danny would kill Ethan even though they are on rocky ground." He shoved her towards said lacrosse goalie. "You and Danny gather everyone in the parking lot. Don't separate and don't go anywhere until we get back."

Stiles caught up to him as he was going down the stairs. He held up his hands. "There's no point in telling me to go with them. You need backup. I may not be a werewolf but I can yell really loud."

Sighing they followed the route Jackson had taken. Scott smelled Jackson, Kwynn, Isaac and the twins. On top of that he smelled four different ones he couldn't place. They mingled with the other five but didn't override the stench of werewolf and whatever Kwynn was. He made sure Stiles stayed behind him as they entered the school. He could hear Jackson talking heatedly then Isaac reply almost as hotly. He stopped as he saw a shadow move around a corner. He inhaled deeply, taking the scents of his surroundings deep into his lungs.

"Text Kwynn," he whispered to Stiles. "Tell her to meet you here, that you need to talk to her."

Stiles didn't ask questions; he did as he was asked. A few seconds later they heard Kwynn call the guys stupid and head their way. Scott waited beside the door and grabbed her arm when she came out. He put a finger to his lips and shoved her to Stiles. She seemed to understand fully because she went with him. Scott waited until he heard their footsteps were far enough away. Then he went in the locker room.

"Listen to me, Jackson," he said when he got in. "I saw what you saw. They followed you in here. Kwynn's with Stiles heading to the rest of my pack in the parking lot. We need to get you two safe."

Jackson looked at him. For a moment, Scott thought he wasn't going to go with him. He was the most stubborn among them and had always been. If he didn't want to budge, he wasn't going to. That's why he and Lydia got along so well.

Finally he agreed. Isaac hung back with Scott as the twins took the lead with Jackson in the middle. It was obvious the others didn't trust him. Isaac had a reason not like Jackson. He had killed his father, but that wasn't the reason Isaac didn't trust him. Jackson had been an ass to him so it made Isaac like him less.

They were halfway across the when they heard Lydia scream. They took off for the parking lot. A bright red glow lit the evening sky. Jackson put on a burst of speed and left them all behind. When they rounded the corner Jackson moved on when everyone stopped.

Four of the eight people had surrounded the pack clustered by the cars. Lydia, Allison and Kira were pressed up against the cars as Danny and Stiles stood in front of them. Kwynn was standing in front of all of them with her hands fisted in front of her mouth. A steady stream of fire was coming from her hands. The hunters were held at bay because of her unique talent. Jackson jumped into the fray and flung one of the guys away and into another car. He slid in beside his sister and eased her hands down.

"Get in the car," he growled. "Everyone. Now."

Allison nodded. "My house is the safest."

Jackson shoved Kwynn into the car with Allison and Lydia and slammed the door. Isaac climbed in the backseat. Scott jumped in the car with Stiles and followed the convoy to the Argents' penthouse. The boys shared a look before Scott called Deaton. He told the vet where to meet them then called Derek and Peter.

They pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building. Isaac rolled out and grabbed hold of Allison's hand. Kwynn waited for Jackson before she moved. He shoved her between himself and Danny, trusting the human wouldn't budge. Scott and Still stood on either side of Lydia as they moved into the building. The twins brought up the rear. Kira had gone home with her dad so luckily she hadn't seen anything of the fireworks that had taken place.

Chris opened the door and watched the array of teenagers walk through. Allison made a face at him as the whole pack walked into their house and took up space. Jackson crossed to the window and stared out.

"What the hell is going on?" Isaac asked.

"We have to wait until Deaton shows up," Scott said.

Kwynn crossed the room to stand by Jackson. He ignored her, staring out the window to make a point. She didn't say anything because it really wouldn't do any good. He was going to stay made for a while. She inhaled, taking in the scents of everything and everyone in the room. It was easier to memorize things that way. She knew she had made a mess of thing but she couldn't just stand by as her new friends were attacked.

Stiles saw the confusion run through Kwynn as she stepped away from Jackson. He had no idea what she was but he knew that if she hadn't done what she did, there was probably a good possibility they would have died. He got up from the couch and walked over to him. She looked up at him when he stopped in front of her. He didn't ask permission when he pulled her into his arms. He figured she just needed a hug.

Kwynn gasped as her instincts flared. For the last week she had fought the urge when she was around Stiles. Now that he was literally pressed against her, her will was weak especially after what had jus happened. Before she could pull it back, she exhaled a stream of smoke against his neck. She heard him gasp and felt him shake as her smoke marked his skin. It took a few moments to saturate and when it did it would be itchy, as if a tattoo were healing over.

Stiles pulled away from Kwynn and looked down at her. For the first time he actually saw what she looked like. Her skin looked as if it were plated by shiny scales. Her eyes looked like two sapphires embedded in her skull. Her hair was shinier than it had been.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned around as Derek and Peter walked in.

"I think I may know," Deaton said as he walked around the Hales. He looked right at Kwynn. "It's time."

Kwynn nodded and stepped away from Stiles. Very slowly she pulled off her jacket and let it fall to the floor. She stood there with her arm on display. A very intricate tattoo of a dragon wound its way around her bicep, its head resting on the opposite collarbone. She looked at Jackson. He nodded as if he thought this was the right course of action.

"What does it mean?" Allison asked.

"I'm one of the Firebreathers. A shifter," she said.

"A Firebreather?" Ethan asked. "Why don't you show us?"

"That would not be wise," Deaton advised. "What happened, Kwynn?"

"Hunters found her," Jackson replied. "They ambushed her after the soccer game. She was with the others so she did what she was raised to do."

"Would you mind telling all of us what's going on?" Chris asked.

Deaton, Jackson, and Kwynn shared a silent conversation. When Jackson shrugged, Kwynn started for the door. Scott and Isaac fell in behind her. Deaton nodded in approval. It wasn't long until they were all standing outside. Kwynn stepped away from them.

"You'll want to close your eyes," Jackson advised.

Everyone did as he said. When they opened their eyes a minute later, Kwynn was gone. In her place was an ebony dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stiles stared between his friends and the new creature in front of them. What once was a beautiful young woman was now a massive black dragon. Her scales were obsidian with a navy hue to them. She has to be thirty-five feet nose to tail. Her leathery wings fluttered then settled on her back. Her tail curled around the cars, trees, and people assembled.

A sharp pain in his chest made him gasp. He pulled at the collar of his shirt and looked down. What could only be the mark of a dragon was burned into his skin. He looked up at Kwynn. She had laid her massive body down on the ground, head tilted to one side. Deaton was running his hand down the length of her torso. She hummed, a deep bassy sound that send shockwaves through Stiles' body.

He found himself moving forward, brushing past Scott. His friend tried to stop him but Deaton called out to him. He was almost there when Jackson fell into step with him. The other teen lifted the hem of his shirt. On his abdomen were flames blazing a trail up one side. This must be the sign of a guardian.

Stiles reached his hand out and touched her nose. It was as only as a rock next to a volcano should be; hot. He flattened his palms against her nose and leaned forward, listening to the humming. It was melodic, hypnotizing.

"What do you hear?" Deaton asked, whispered.

"Humming. Guttural humming," he replied. "What does it mean?"

Deaton didn't answer his question. "Kwynn is a Firebreather, or to the common tongue a dragon. Dragons are even rarer than werewolves. Many are born in Europe, mainly Romania and Norway. Some are from Russia. Kwynn if from one of the longest lines in the world, the Welsh Obsidians. Black dragon scales go for a high price on the black market. Almost all of the Welsh are extinct. There are about fifty males, but only one female."

He looked at Kwynn and rubbed his hand along her shoulder. "I have only heard of the Black Welsh. Never had I imagined to meet one in person."

Jackson shifted to garner everyone's attention. "The Black Welsh, an easier name than Obsidian, have a unique characteristic about them. They are always protected by werewolves. It's the main reason my father married her mother." Kwynn let smoke drift from her nostrils, a clear sign she didn't appreciate his remark. "It's not the only reason. Now it's time to shift back. I can't hide a dragon in the backyard. Stilinski, move."

Deaton tugged the teen away as Kwynn the dragon hauled her massive body to her feet. The air crackled once and she was human again. She shook off the change.

"Do all dragons have you're coloring when you're human?" Chris asked.

"We're easy to spot if you know what you're looking for. We all have black hair, blue or green eyes, and the tattoo or mark. Over the years, the hunters have learned how to search for us," Kwynn explained.

"So those people at the school were hunters?" Allison asked. Kwynn nodded. "It makes sense now. Especially the part about Jackson."

"How can we spot the hunters?" Danny asked. Everyone looked at him simply because he was the one who asked. If it had been anyone else, they would have expected it. "Come on. How are you going to defend yourselves if you don't know who they are?"

"He's right," Chris agreed. "You can't go into this blinder than you already are. They obviously know who Kwynn and Jackson are. After today they probably know more than we do. You'll need to be prepared for anything. How fast can you shift in tight situations?"

Kwynn shrugged. "Give me a running start and a place to jump, I'll be airborne in thirty seconds. I can also carry about four people."

"Good to know. Every teenager needs to get inside. I'll escort everyone home. We'll order pizza."

Deaton and Chris ushered all of the teenagers back into the apartment then stepped outside to talk to the Hales. Allison ordered enough pizza to feed a small army. They all settled down in front of the television to watch a movie while they waited.

Stiles felt himself being drawn to sit next to Kwynn. He didn't understand why, but he didn't fight it either. Jackson saw him moving but didn't say anything. He leaned back against the couch and to his right. Kwynn looked up at Jackson. He must have nodded or something because she leaned into Stiles.

After inhaling four pizzas, Chris packed all the teenagers into their cars and followed them home. They were once again a little convoy. Once everyone was safely n their homes, they'd go on to the next one. The last ones dropped off were Jackson and Kwynn. Chris made extra sure they were safely inside before heading home.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Kwynn had just changed and was almost ready for school when her phone went off. Toothbrush in her mouth, she grabbed it and looked through her messages. The message was from Stiles. He was swinging by to pick her up. Smiling around the purple plastic, she finished brushing her teeth and grabbed her bag.

Jackson was in the kitchen with his dad when she came down. David Whittemore was one of the best attorneys in north California. He hadn't stopped practicing when his family moved to London. He wasn't as big as he had been here since he hadn't been there too long but he got the job done.

"Morning, Kwynn," he said, smiling as he sat down beside his son.

She remembered her mom saying she thought he was a manipulative man. After Jackson had started following her around school, David had wondered what had his son enamored. When he found out what was going on, he stepped in and married Stasia so Jackson could be a full protector. He and Stasia were learning to love each other, even if their children couldn't see it.

"Are you ready?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, but I was wondering if I could ride with someone else today," she said.

"Who?" David asked.

"Stilinski," Jackson replied as he got up and put his bowl in the sink. He had changed in little ways since he had lived in Wales. He turned around to look at her. "Is he already on his way?" She nodded. He sighed. "I guess, but you're not staying out for all hours."

"All right."

It wasn't long until Stiles was sitting in the driveway. Jackson watched from the garage as Kwynn jumped in the front seat. He knew things were about to get hectic.

Stiles was nervous as he stopped at the stop sign just down the street from the Whittemore house. He never thought Kwynn would say yes to riding to school with him. He had torn himself up to figure out the best way to ask her. Finally Scott had told him just to ask her. Now she was sitting in his car.

Kwynn knew Stiles was nervous. Anyone else would be able to see it as well. She saw him pull at the collar of his t-shirt. The heat coursing between them was heating up the car. Stiles flipped off what little heat he had running. It wasn't going to give him any reprieve. Dragons ran a higher body temperature than even werewolves. Seasons didn't bother them, especially the cold. If they weren't careful and dress like everyone else, their bodies would steam.

She was going to have a hard time explaining what was going on. She wasn't sure she could explain it. She didn't know much about it herself. She'd have to ask her mom about it at some point.

"So… uh…" Stiles started. "You played really well the other night."

Kwynn smiled. He used a safe subject. "Thanks. I've been playing since I was five. There are a number of football clubs in the UK. Before I moved here, I played on one for three years."

"How did the coach play you? Isn't there like a year limit for new students?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was told to suit up and go. So I did and we won. I don't care after that."

They lapsed into silence as Stiles drove through town. He had to have more on his mind. She could feel him buzzing with questions. He was trying to broach them as gently as he could. He ultimately failed.

"So the hunters?" he said. "Why would they want a teenager?"

"I'm the last female of the Black Welsh. If they kill me, they have a better chance of killing the rest of the males. I've been protected by the males since I was little," she replied.

"I thought it was hit or miss on females."

"Dragons have children a century apart. In the old days there were plenty of females. Females are precious. Contrary to popular belief, dragons are highly matriarchal. It's believed women can make better decisions and control their shifts more than their male counterparts."

"So in a way, you're the head of your clan."

"In a way, yes."

"What about procreation? If you've been protected, then I doubt you've dated."

Kwynn hid a smile behind her hand. "No, I haven't dated. Many guys are afraid of Jackson."

Stiles made a face. "I know why." He pulled into the school parking lot. "So how do you have kids?'

"The same way humans would. No laying eggs is involved." He made a face. "Anyway we find our mates then mark them as ours. When we hit maturity, we can have children."

He only caught part of that. "Mark them as yours."

She nodded. "By blowing smoke on them, we mark them. That's how we claim them. By instinct and smoke."

Slamming the door and coming around the front, Stiles met her on the other side. "Instinct and smoke. What does that mean?"

Kwynn let a little smoke filter out of her nose. "Think about it."

She left him standing by his car as she met Jackson at the doors. He let his mind wander over what she said. Instinct and smoke? He scratched at his neck then stopped. Pulling up his camera, he pointed his phone at his neck. How could he have missed that? Hitching his bag higher on his shoulder and headed to history.

She was sitting in her normal seat as he plopped down unceremoniously. He dropped his bag to the floor and leaned over. She looked up at him.

"Smoke and instinct?" he asked. "Does the smoke burn when it hits the skin?"

"It does on humans," she said. "Actually, it doesn't hurt humans, just a special human."

He made a face. "Does the smoke leave a mark after it burns?" He curled his lip when she just looked at him. "Come on! You have to tell me something!"

"Mr. Stilinski!" Mrs. Hughes called. "Is there something so important that you have to interrupt my class?"

Stiles looked up front, floundering. "No, no. Not at all."

"Good. Now pay attention. I don't want to have to fail you for the day." She turned back to the board.

He made an annoyed sound. She hadn't even been talking when she called him out. Really. Teachers should pick better things to yell about. He grabbed his phone and sent Kwynn a text.

'_Are you going to explain?'_

He saw her move out of the corner of his eye. He was still fuming when her answer came in.

'_What do you want to know?'_

As discreetly as possible, he pulled the collar of his shirt down and took a picture of the mark on his collarbone. He sent it with a message.

'_What does this mean?'_

Kwynn sighed as she stared at the pattern on his shoulder. Her smoke had already marked him. It meant that her smoke had matured. It wasn't surprising since she turned eighteen a month ago. If she told him the truth, he would be in even more danger than he was right now. Since he didn't know what the mark meant he would keep it covered up.

Stiles noticed she hadn't replied. He looked over and found her staring at her phone. What was so dangerous about the mark on his shoulder that had her nervous? Was it bad? Finally she answered.

'_Are you free this afternoon?'_

Frowning, he replied_, 'Yeah, why?'_

"_If you want an answer, it'll have to be alone. It's too personal to let everyone know. At least not right now.'_

He couldn't argue with her, not with that look on her face.

'_I'm free. We can grab something eat and talk.'_

She smiled and he knew he'd done something right. He set his phone down and tried to listen to the class lecture.


End file.
